This invention relates to a support structure onto which various equipment, such as outdoor electronic cabinets, road side traffic control equipment, railroad switches, utility transformers and the like, can be directly mounted and secured. While the inventive structure can be used indoors, the most advantageous use of the support is for outdoor use and in direct replacement of ground supported concrete pads and the like normally used.
At outdoor sites at which equipment of the foregoing noted type are to be located, a typical practice is to clear the site, dig a shallow opening, and pour concrete or the like into the opening for providing a flat and firmly anchored pad or floor structure onto which various equipment can be mounted. The mounted equipment must be firmly secured in place and, typically, protected by a security fence. To these ends, various mounting brackets and the like are secured to the pads by such procedures as being force fitted into openings drilled into the pads. Regardless of the specific fixtures and procedures used, providing such support structures is expensive and time consuming. Also, at remote and difficult to reach sites, the problems of transporting the needed tools and materials to the sites can be enormous. The present invention greatly avoids these problems.